The Obligatory Fluffy Christmas Ficlet
by GeekRyuu
Summary: Father/daughter bonding, Married BobnDot snuggling, and Christmas. Dear god, but it’s mushy!


**The Obligatory Fluffy Christmas Ficlet**

**By: **Ryuu (karma_aster@yahoo.com)

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Father/daughter bonding, Married BobnDot snuggling, and Christmas. Dear god, but it's mushy!

**Legal Stuff and Whatnot:** No, I don't own the characters within this fic. They are the property of Mainframe Entertainment who is the only entity that should be making any profit off of this. I'm very lazy, so I used a User timescale in this. That means hours, years, seconds, and all other words pertaining to time measurement should be taken at face value. 

            Thank you's go to Meghan, Fidget, and Rebecca. Ladies, this is one is for you! Basically, this is a short fluffy ficlet that is my Christmas gift to all the BobnDot shippers, and those blessed souls who appreciate the utter coolness that is Dot Matrix. It's super-fluffy and rather mushy, so if you don't like that sort of thing, for the love of all that is good and holy, get out _now_!

            And for the three of you that stayed, enjoy the fic and merry Christmas! ^_^

***

            Dot turned over and sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. She glanced at the clock, stifling a groan as the red, glowing numbers showed an hour that was far too early to be awake. 

            Beside her, Bob murmured and shifted before resuming a gentle snore. Dot smiled tenderly down at him. He was worn out, poor thing, and no wonder considering how much energy he'd expended earlier making sure that everything was perfect for tomorrow.

            Dot swallowed, suddenly realizing how dry her mouth was. She shrugged. Well, maybe if she got something to drink, she'd be able to get to sleep. The green sprite smiled and brushed her lips lightly over Bob's cheek before getting out of their bed and silently slipping out of the room. 

***

            Dot poured herself a glass of milk and stepped out of the darkened kitchen to take a look at the tree. She smiled, seeing that someone else had the same idea.

            "Hi, Dad."

            Welman turned to look at her. "Hey, Princess. You couldn't sleep either? Is something wrong?"

            She shook her head and walked over to the couch, plopping down beside him. "No, I guess I'm just excited about tomorrow."

            He gestured to the pile of gifts under the tree and chuckled. "It certainly looks like you all did it right this year. Enzo seems pretty excited."

            Dot rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't think he's sleeping so much as recharging right now."

            "He does get a bit…enthusiastic, doesn't he?" Welman chuckled again. "He hasn't changed."

            Dot smiled. "Yeah. Between him and Bob, sometimes it's like having two kids around to look after." She sighed, her smile widening. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

            "I'm glad he's had Bob here for him. And you too. You've both done a great job looking after Enzo," Welman said, his voice warm with approval. "He's grown into a wonderful boy."

            Dot blushed slightly. "Thanks, Dad."

            Welman turned to stare at the tree for a moment. "Your mom would've been proud of him," he murmured wistfully. "Of both of them, actually."

            "We're all proud of Matrix," Dot replied, with a small smile. 

            "Are he and AndrAIa coming over tomorrow?"

            Dot nodded. "Yeah, they're coming for dinner, along with Ray, Mouse, and Phong." She laughed softly. "Glad I have Mom's recipes. Matrix and Mouse between them can put away enough food for _all_ of us!" 

Welman nodded. "She always loved this time of year," he said gently.

            Dot bit at her lower lip. "I…I miss her," she said, her voice soft.

            He placed his hand over hers. "I do too, Princess. Mairi was amazing." He looked back over at Dot. "But every time I look at you, I think of her."

            "Really?" she whispered.

            Welman nodded. "You're just like her, Dot."

            "Oh, Dad…" Dot swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. "D-do you think…do you think she'd like Bob…and be…proud of me?"

            Welman nodded again, squeezing her hand gently. "I _know_ she would, Princess. Bob is a good man. And she'd be proud of you no matter what. I certainly am."

            Dot blinked back a sudden rush of tears and put her arms around Welman in quick hug. "I love you, Dad."

            "I know, Dot." Welman held her gently. "I love you too." 

            The two sprang apart at the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat behind them. They turned to see Bob standing in the doorway.

            "I thought I might find you here, Honey." He smiled and walked over to Dot, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

            Dot smiled back at her husband. "I'll be along in a moment." She turned back to Welman. "Thanks, Dad."

            He patted her shoulder. "Of course, Princess." He glanced at the clock and laughed quietly. "And merry Christmas."

            "Merry Christmas, Dad." She hugged him again and stood, linking her arm through Bob's. He nodded to Welman. 

            "Merry Christmas, sir." He smiled at Dot. "Shall we?"

            Dot grinned back and walked out with him. 

***

The two sprites reached their room and stepped inside. Bob closed the door behind them before enveloping Dot in a warm hug.

            "So, what did you two talk about?"

            The green sprite smiled. "Old times, mostly." She paused, and then whispered, "Bob…do you think I'll be a good mother?"

            "Of course I do! Look at Enzo!" Bob pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Why do you ask?"

            She shrugged. "Well…we were just talking about my mom and I wondered." A slightly sad smile curved her lips. "Mom was pretty incredible. It's…well, it's a lot to live up to."

            "Dot…" He held her tightly. "I can tell you for a fact that any child who has _you_ for a mother will be the luckiest kid in the Net."

            "I love you, Bob." She smiled and snuggled closer.

            "I love you too. And I think you're going to be an alphanumeric mother." He grinned mischievously. "Although, there's only one way to know for sure, Dot!" He scooped her up into his arms, lightly dumping her on the bed.

            She let out a delighted laugh. "Merry Christmas, Bob," she replied, pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
